Life without Voldemort
by DansTrueLove22
Summary: Ever Wonder what Harry's life would be like if voldemort never exsisted? He'de have his parents and a sister. He might not be famous for his scar but he still ges his spotlight in one way or a nother. Come and read what Harry's life is like with out Volde
1. A startling awake

Hey everyone please respond and review to my story, this is my first try at it so don't yell!  
  
OK this story is a little different it shows how life is with out Voldemort. Enjoy!  
  
"Harry, wake-up!!"  
  
"huh??" Harry thought.  
  
"You're going to miss breakfast" a sweet voice that was not Aunt Petunia called.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, we wasn't at the Weasley's, no orange. He got up and looked around the room there were quidditch posters and magical items, there was a broom, not his Firebolt though, a nimbus 2000.  
  
"Hmmm this is pretty scary" Harry thought, "Where could I be..."  
  
The scariest part was that was when Harry looked in the mirror his forehead was scar-free.  
  
What was happening! Harry went out into the hall and found the stairs. He followed a hallway he thought would lead to a kitchen, for some reason this all seemed so familiar...  
  
He stepped in the kitchen and  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" was being yelled by two people, his mum and dad.... 


	2. The Perfect Day

Ok I'm gonna keep writing and please respond!!  
  
Good Morning son," Said a man with messy black hair and brown eyes "Wow 11 years old"  
  
Did he go back in time too?  
  
"I made your favorite breakfeast" Smile a woman with red-brown hair and bright green eyes "eat up your gonna need you strength"  
  
"Why?" Harry asked figuring that this was a dream and he should go along with it "whats up?"  
  
"Oh Harry! Your going to love this "His dad said" I got you for your birthday tickets to see your favorite quidditch team! The chudley (spelling) cannons!!"  
  
"Wow!" said Harry "Thanks!"  
  
The day went well and they had fun watching quidditch and talking about what was coming in school for Harry this year (which remember he went back in time was his first). Harry kept thinking this is definitely a dream. His Parents were great, however so loving and understanding.  
  
That night Sirius came over for Harry's birthday and Harry learned that Sirius worked in the magical games and sports department. "And now Harry, we'd (as in all three of them) would like to give you one last present. "Sirius said proudly.  
  
"It's from all of us! I know you'll like it!" His mother smiled  
  
"And I think you'll be the only one at Hogwarts with one, even though you cant use it until second year" His Father said.  
  
They handed him a long thin package and Harry knew what it was, a broom. But when he opened it he found it was a broom identical to his "old" one, a Firebolt. Now Harry knew this broom was special so he made a big deal out of it.  
  
And after flying for 2 hours along side his dad and Sirius, while they kept saying he's a natural, they said it was time for bed. Harry didn't want to go to bed he was afraid his dream would end  
  
But in the end they made him at least get into the bed, and slowly but surely he feel a sleep... 


	3. Miracles

Chapter 3: hope ya like!!!!!  
  
PLEASE RESPOND!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The next morning, however, Harry did wake up in the strange room. He walked downs stairs and was greeted by friendly hellos and took a seat at the breakfast table. "How can this be possible" He wondered to him self "this isn't normal…"  
  
That day they went and bought all different things for school, first year things. Harry saw Ron and his family there but didn't go up to them incase he didn't know them. However, his mum greeted them enthusiastically "Molly! Molly! Hi!"  
  
"Oh Hi Lily!" she called. We all started to make our way across the street. Lily and Mrs. Weasley started talking, before Ron turned to him and said "hey Harry, I can't wait until school starts, I bet we'll both be in Gryffindor. What do you think? "  
  
"Oh I think so, I mean your whole family is in it and my parents both were, makes sense" Harry thought, in the back of his mind he was also making a mental note to remember that Ron and him were all ready friends.  
  
"Hi Harry," Ginny said blushing purple "What's new?"  
  
"Ginny you asked him that last Saturday when he came over" Ron said smiling "She's just trying to make conversation with you"  
  
"Oh, Ok" Harry said. Maybe Ginny still had a crush in him.  
  
"Oh yea, Harry before we forget" Ron said rummaging through his bag "Happy Birthday!" he said pulling out a red package.  
  
Harry took the package and opened it. It was a broom servicing kit " your mum told my mum what they were getting you and she thought it would be a good idea to get you this" Ron said.  
  
"Wow! Thanks!" Harry said remembering how Hermione had bought him the same one for his 14th birthday. Then a thought struck him. When he got to Hogwarts he wouldn't know Hermione, what if they don't make friends? "Who is going to help me with my homework?" Harry thought before remembering that he had already been through first year once.  
  
Harry spent the rest of that day with the Weasley's and his mum and then went home. He had gotten all his school things ready even though school didn't start for a month.  
  
He went down stairs and was thinking about all that had happened. It all seemed so weird. One minute he's 15 with no parents, and an evil wizard lord after him. The next He's 11 happy boy with a great family and not a care in the world. At first he thought he was dreaming, but it seems so real. He pinched himself over and over.  
  
He had a dazed look on his face as he walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair across from his father.  
  
"What's the matter, son" his dad said.  
  
"Yea is something wrong?" His mother asked.  
  
"You see… it's just that…" He would have had a hard time telling anyone this, if it hadn't been his parents "well do you believe in miracles? He asked.  
  
"Honey, I believe anything is possible." His mom smiled "when I was your age, I got a letter from Hogwarts just like you did, only I had no idea what Hogwarts was. I didn't know there was a magical world. It sort if blew up in my face! But I think it was a miracle" She smiled. I guess that means yes Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Harry, you never what's possible" His father said happily.  
  
The next month went by flawlessly. It was great and so were his parents.  
  
Finally the time came for him to get on the train to Hogwarts and it was now up to his personality to see how famous he was…  
  
  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I hope its not to short!!!!!!! 


End file.
